L'île des étoiles
by Roronoa D. Link
Summary: Alors qu'ils font route sur l'île des hommes-poissons, l'équipage accoste sur une mystérieuse île dérivante. Que vont-ils y découvrir ? Une histoire de diamants, et d'étoiles. SPOIL Post Thriller Bark.
1. Chapitre 1 : Une île sur la mer

_**Mot de l'auteur :**_ Il était une fois...Une étoile filante...J'ai fait un voeu : celui de rêver...

_**Chronologie :**_ L'histoire se déroule après les évènements de Thriller Bark.

_**Disclaimer :**_ One Piece et son univers appartiennent à Maître Oda.

_Ceci est une histoire qui m'est venue à la tête, un soir riche en idées. J'espère qu'elle plaira à toutes et à tous (galanterie inside : les filles en premier)._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chapitre 1 : Une île sur la mer**---------------------------------------------------------------

-- Route de Tous les Périls --

Le Thousand Sunny voguait tranquillement sur les flots, son pavillon orné d'une tête de mort coiffée d'un chapeau de paille dansait au gré du vent. Le cauchemar de l'île fantôme semblait s'être évanoui des esprits de l'équipage pirate, quoique quelques souvenirs subsistèrent (notamment un squelette musicien).

Le navire semblait être en proie à la sérénité. Les plus énergiques s'amusaient à la pêche, tant pour s'amuser que pour assurer le repas du soir. Certains lisaient tranquillement un livre, ou traçaient des cartes. D'autres construisaient des embarcations ou des machines. La vigie, elle, s'entraînait ou faisait la sieste. Le tout sur une musique légère et pêchue, jouée par un squelette.

Perchée sur le grand-mât, la salle de la vigie n'était guère grande comparée au reste du navire. A l'intérieur se trouvait un homme qui, bizarrement, avait des cheveux verts. Comme à l'accoutumée, il dormait. Néanmoins, contrairement aux apparences, il faisait le guet. Sa vocation de sabreur l'avait amené à ne baisser la garde à aucun instant. Subitement, il ouvrit un oeil, puis scruta l'horizon, avant d'avertir le reste de l'équipage.

-**Hé ! Terre en vue !**

-Une nouvelle île ?!

Prévisible. Le capitaine serait le premier intéressé. Sa soif d'aventure étant sans limite.

-**A bâbord, il y a une île.**

-Ouaaaiiis !! Cap sur l'île au trésor !

Avant que le navire ne put se diriger vers l'île, la navigatrice fit irruption.

-Luffy ! Cette île n'est pas dans la direction indiquée par le Log Pose !

-Pas grave ! On la voit bien, on n'a qu'à y aller !

-Hors de question ! Nous sommes sur la Route de Tous les Périls. Ce serait suicidaire de se fier à autre chose que le Log. Tu ne l'as toujours pas compris ?

-Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? L'aventure ou la vie ?

-La vie bien sûr !

-**Hé ! Qui a mis le cap sur l'île ?**

-De quoi tu parles Zoro ? Nous sommes dans la direction du Log Pose...

**-Alors pourquoi elle est de plus en plus proche ?**

-Hein ?

Alors que la navigatrice regarda dans la direction où devait logiquement se trouver la mystérieuse île, elle constata avec effroi qu'ils s'approchaient effectivement de l'île.

-Mais...C'est impossible ! Le Log Pose n'est pas détraqué...Nous suivons bien la direction initiale !

-Nami...Il y a une autre hypothèse possible...

-Laquelle est-ce Robin ?

-Ce serait l'île qui vient vers nous.

-Quoooiii ?!? C'est impossible Robin !

-As-tu oublié Thriller Bark ? Peut-être que c'est une autre île flottante.

-Nami chérie...Je crois que l'île va être sur nous d'un instant à l'autre...

-Ouaaiiis ! A l'aventure !

-Luffy ! Stop !

-Ca m'a tout l'air d'une banale île inhabitée.

-Tu trouves que c'est banal une île flottante ?? Comment pourrait-elle flotter d'abord ?

-Il y a plusieus possibilités. La plus plausible serait le fait que l'île n'est "pas très lourde" pour qu'elle puisse flotter sur l'eau.

-Tu veux dire que si nous y allons tous à la fois, l'île pourrait couler ?

-Le risque est très grand, mais cela dépend de sa capacité de flottaison et de la matière dont l'île est constituée.

-On se sépare en plusieurs groupes alors ?

-Le plus sûr serait de constituer deux groupes pour l'exploration et un pour la garde du Sunny.

-Je n'aimerais pas interrompre vos réflexions, mais l'île n'est plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres.

-On devrait commencer par arrimer l'ancre sur l'île, comme ça on est sûrs de ne pas être séparés.

-Sandy, pourrais-tu t'en charger ?

-Avec grand plaisir Nami chérie !

-Crétin d'esclave.

-Tu m'as traité de crétin, j't'ai entendu !

-Vraiment ?

-Yohohoho ! Peut-être qu'il y a un trésor sur l'île ! Une île au trésor !

-'Faut arrêter de lire les contes de fées Brook...

-Bon. Le premier groupe d'exploration sera composé de Luffy, Pipo et Brook. Le deuxième sera composé de Sandy, Chopper et Franky. Robin, Zoro et moi restons à bord veiller sur le Sunny.

-Wouhou ! Allons-y !

-Hééé ! Je veux pas y aller ! J'ai une crise subite de je-ne-peux-pas-aller-sur-cette-île-sinon-je-meurs !

-Tu viens pas Nami ?

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est trop dangereux !

-Nami chériiie ! Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? Tu sais qu'avec moi à tes côtés, tu ne risqueras rien !

-Yohohoho ! C'est palpitant ! Mon coeur bat la chambade !...Ah ! Mais je n'ai plus de coeur ! Squeleton Joke ! Yohohohoho !

-...

-Bon ! Vous revenez au navire après dans deux heures pour un rapport ! Et surtout, ramenez des trésors !

-A l'aventure !

-- ??? : Rivage --

L'île était de dimensions assez importante : environ deux fois la taille de Water Seven. De nombreux arbres la parsemaient, mais il n'y avait aucune grande forêt. Des montagnes et des collines perçaient ça et là. Le centre de l'île semblait protégé par la chaîne rocheuse, qui ne laissait rien voir de l'intérieur.

Les six membres de l'équipage pirate se séparèrent en deux groupes, conformément aux directives de la navigatrice. D'ailleurs ils se demandaient (sauf Luffy) si ce n'était pas Nami la vraie capitaine.

-- ??? : Groupe de Luffy, Pipo et Brook --

Le capitaine marchait d'une manière joviale en tête du groupe à travers les bois. Insouciant de nature, il ne craignait pas les éventuels dangers que pouvait présenter l'île. Il est suivi par le trouillard –et le tireur d'élite- de l'équipage et le musicien.

-J'espère qu'on trouvera un trésor !

-Luffy...Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de retourner au Sunny...J'ai l'impression que des yeux m'épient en permanence...Et que des créatures sanguinaires sont prêtes à nous tomber dessus à tout instant...GYAAAHHH !!!

-Yohohoho ! Du calme ! Ce n'est qu'un insecte qui est tombé d'un arbre !

-Wouhou ! Un hercule ! On a trouvé notre trésor !

-Luffy...Tu te rends compte de la frayeur que j'ai eue ? Mes pressentiments sont toujours bons !

-- ??? : Groupe de Sandy, Chopper et Franky --

-Vous avez pas entendu un cri ?

-On dirait la voix de Pipo.

-Rien à signaler alors. Il hurlerait pour un insecte.

-Oh ! Un bâton !

-C'est une simple branche non ?

-M'en fiche ! Ca fait super classe ! J'ai un bâton d'aventurier !

-...

-Tu crois que ces montagnes ont l'air franchissables ?

-Un petit "Coup de vent" ?

-Je crois pas que ça suffira.

-On escalade alors ?

-Nan, la prochaine fois. Nami chérie a bien dit de retourner au navire dans deux heures. Ce sera donc un peu juste.

-N'empêche qu'ils m'ont l'air bien louches.

-- Thousand Sunny --

La navigatrice écrivait dans son journal de bord à propos de l'île qu'ils venaient d'accoster. Elle espérait dans son for intérieur la découverte d'un trésor, même si celui trouvé à Thriller Bark était déjà faramineux. L'archéologue, elle, lisait tranquillement dans la chambre des filles, la lecture étant sa passion. Sur le navire, un seul était particulièrement actif. Le bretteur s'exerçait intensément dans la vigie avec des haltère d'une masse incroyable.

Ayant fini de rédiger le journal de bord, la navigatrice alla retrouver l'archéologue. Après tout ils réfléchiraient bien mieux à deux.

-Robin, l'île ne semble pas couler après que Luffy et les autres aient mis pied.

-As-tu envie de débarquer ?

-S'il n'y a pas de risques, je veux bien tenter.

-Il faudra alors patienter jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent.

-Pourquoi cette île est flottante ?

-L'hypothèse la plus plausible serait qu'elle était reliée à une autre île plus importante, et qu'elle n'avait pas de base rocheuse, ou que celle-ci a disparu par l'action des courants marins, et qu'elle présente les conditions nécessaires pour flotter. Une tempête, un tremblement de terre ou tout autre chose capable de causer une disruption serait survenue, conduisant à la création de cette terre mouvante.

-Est-ce donc possible qu'il y ait des hommes dessus ?

-Si son île d'origine était habitée, oui.

-- ??? : Groupe de Luffy, Pipo et Brook --

-_We are ! We are on the cruise !_

-Arrête de chanter Brook ! Tu vas attirer l'attention de tous les tueurs de l'île !

-Yohohoho ! Je suis effrayé !

-Eh ! Vous avez pas entendu quelque chose ?

-Ah désolé ! Je viens de péter !

-Pouah ! Il chlingue en plus ! T'as mangé quoi Luffy ?

-Yohohoho ! Je serais bien tenté de boucher mon nez !...Ah ! Mais je n'ai plus de nez ! Squeleton Joke ! Yohohohoho !

-Waaaahahahahaha ! Désolé ! Hahahahaha !

-Il va bientôt être l'heure convenu du retour au Sunny...Demi-tour les gars !

-- ??? : Groupe de Sandy, Chopper et Franky --

-Bon...Ca va être l'heure...Allez, on retourne vers Nami chérie !

-Un vrai cas désespéré...

-Sandy ! Franky ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

-Hein ? Quoi donc ?

-Montre voir.

Le renne tendit ses mains pour leur permettre de voir sa trouvaille.

-Ca brillait très fort, alors je l'ai ramassé.

-T'as trouvé ça où ?

-Quelques mètres plus loin.

-'Faudra en parler au reste de l'équipage.

-En effet. Ca va faire plaisir à Nami chérie et Robin de mon coeur !

-Définitivement un cas désespéré...

-- Thousand Sunny --

-2997...2998...2999...3000...

Zoro s'entraînait à soulever des poids avec les pieds en faisant le poirier sur les pouces. La sueur dégoulinait de partout. Il fit une petite pause et s'essuya avec sa serviette qui était pourtant déjà très humide. Il jeta un coup d'oeil et vit le groupe de Luffy revenir. Il en avertit le navire.

Le groupe de Sandy arriva peu de temps après celui de Luffy. Ils semblaient avoir découvert quelque chose d'anormal.

-Tout l'équipage est là ?

-Attends je vais compter : Nami chérie, Robin de mon coeur, Luffy, Pipo, Chopper, Franky, Brook, Tête de gazon, et moi. Oui on est tous là.

-C'est qui que tu traites de "tête de gazon" sourcils en vrille ?

-T'as dit quoi là ?

-Arrêtez vous deux !

-Waaahahahahahaha !

-Chopper...Qu'avez-vous donc trouvé ?

-Ceci...

Le médécin montra à tout l'équipage ébahi un diamant de la taille d'un poing. La navigatrice s'en empara presque aussitôt, les yeux changés en berrys. Maintenant, les pirates en étaient sûrs : leur aventure sur cette île allait se révéler très fructueuse.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Ennuis à l'horizon

_**Mot de l'auteur :**_ Savez-vous ce que sont les étoiles filantes ? Ce sont des poussières stellaires qui se consument en entrant dans l'atmosphère. Telles sont les étoiles filantes.

_Parfois, j'ai l'impression que quand j'écris une fic, j'écris mes rêves. Je me demande si je suis le seul à penser ainsi._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chapitre 2 : Ennuis à l'horizon**---------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ??? : Plage --

L'équipage entier se prépara à l'escursion qui allait suivre. La perspective de trouver de gros diamants intéressait beaucoup les membre de l'équipage, en particulier une certaine navigatrice. Seul l'homme aux cheveux verts restait sur le Sunny, assis dans la vigie.

-Et tu montes bien la garde hein Zoro ? Il y a tout le trésor de Thriller Bark à bord donc ouvre bien l'oeil hein ?

**-Ouais ouais...Pff...**

-Bien, allons-y tout le monde !

**-Zzz...**

-Je crois qu'il s'est endormi.

-J'arrive pas à croire comment il peut le faire aussi rapidement...

-Vu que c'est un légume, il a rien dans le cerveau, donc c'est pas forcément compliqué.

**-****Hé là ! C'est qui le légume fromage coulant ?**

-Tu me cherches cervelle de melon ?

-Au moins on est sûr qu'il a l'esprit éveillé.

-Waahahaha !

-A la chasse aux diamants !

-- ??? : ??? --

Dans une bâtisse située quelque part sur l'île, une silhouette s'affairait sur quelque chose. La piéce avait les fenêtres closes et barricadées et n'était éclairée que par une lampe placée sur la table. Soudain une autre silhouette entra, ce qui fit sursauter celle déjà présente qui rangea rapidement l'objet sur lequel elle travaillait dans un tiroir.

-Chef, des intrus ont accosté dans le treizième secteur.

-Et ne me dis pas que tu sais pas quoi en faire ?

-Le problème est qu'il s'agit de l'équipage de "Luffy au Chapeau de Paille", celui dont la totalité des primes s'élève à 667 millions et 50 berrys.

-Tiens donc, au lieu de loups, cette fois nous avons des lions. Tout ça à cause de ta gaffe !

-Désolé...Mais que faisons-nous de ces pirates ?

-Puisqu'il s'agit de gros prédateurs, tu les conduiras à la "grosse cage". Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Pas de risques.

-Parfaitement, mais...et le navire ?

-Mine-le, comme à l'habitude.

-Pas besoin de le fouiller ?

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu sais bien que quoi que ce navire transporte, ce sera de la camelote à nos yeux !

La mystérieuse silhouette qui semblait être le chef ressortit l 'objet sur lequel elle travaillait en faisant signe à son subordonné de partir. Celui-ci obéit et sortit de la pièce. Dehors il tomba sur un autre mystérieux homme.

-Toujours de mauvaise humeur ?

-Toujours, depuis l'accident d'il y a une semaine en fait.

-Vivement que l'on finisse de réparer le moteur histoire de calmer un peu ses esprits.

-Dire qu'elle était si gentille avant...

-Hé, arrête de rappeler le passé veux-tu ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas te mettre à flancher ! On ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Tu le sais bien pourtant.

-Les regrets sont durs.

-C'est pour cela que l'on veut qu' "elle" vive une vie sans regrets.

-Oui...

-Et les pirates ?

-Ah ! Les intrus...Bon, je vais les attirer dans la "grosse cage" tandis que toi tu te chargeras de leur navire.

-Entendu. Ne prends pas de risques hein !

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis un professionnel.

--- ??? : Base de la montagne --

Le groupe de pirates était en train d'inspecter le sol afin de trouver d'autres diamants. Certains étaient extrêmement enthousiastes, d'autres non.

-J'en ai un !

-Quoi ? Montre Luffy !

-Il est pas beau ?

-Wouhou ! Quelle taille ! Il doit valoir dans les 10 millions de berrys !

-D'où peuvent-ils provenir ?

-Peut-être qu'ils sont tombés de cette montagne...

-Ouh là...Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions que de l'escalader ?

-Je suggère que nous inspections d'abord s'il n'y a pas un versant moins rude.

-Séparons-nous donc en deux groupes.

-D'accord, Luffy, Robin et Chopper, vous venez avec moi, Sandy, Pipo, Franky et Brook, vous constituerez l'autre groupe.

-Aah~ ! Pourquoi je ne peux vous accompagner mes déesses ?

-Pour équilibrer nos forces, au cas où on serait attaqués.

-On se rejoint de l'autre côté, d'accord ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! En cas de danger le grand capitaine Pipo sera là pour vous défendre !

-Ouais ouais...Ca te ferait pas de mal que t'arrêtes de te cacher derrière mon dos la prochaine fois.

-- Thousand Sunny --

Zoro dormait tranquillement dans la vigie. Il aimait ça : dormir, tranquille. Il n'aimait pas le bruit, ni discuter avec les autres. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est le calme et les combats. D'ailleurs, quand il ne se battait ou ne s'entraînait pas, il dormait. Tout à coup il ouvrit un oeil, puis le deuxième. Une silhouette s'approchait du navire, prudemment. Il semblait très louche et portait sous son bras gauche un paquet.

Le mystérieux individu était d'une grande taille. Il semblait bien bâti, avec des cheveux rouge vif coupés courts, et était vêtu d'habits de couleur verte, comme pour pouvoir se camoufler dans les bois. Il portait d'ailleurs dans son dos une grande carabine que le bretteur ne put distinguer clairement. Le mystérieux personnage se mit à regarder dans tous les sens, ayant l'air d'avoir peur de se faire repérer.

Zoro avait bien envie de descendre l'interroger, mais son instinct le dicta de rester là où il est. Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, et conclut qu'il était préférable de ne pas l'interpeller. En effet, il ne pouvait être seul, et le tuer ou le laisser fuir n'amènerait que des complices, ce qui rendrait les choses plus difficiles encore si la situation s'avérait critique.

Bizarrement, l'homme ne monta pas à bord du navire, mais entra dans la mer, avant de se diriger vers le gouvernail du Sunny. Il semblait bricoler quelque chose dessus avant de revenir sur la plage. Puis, aussi suspicieux qu'à son arrivée, il repartit en direction du centre de l'île.

-- ??? : Versant Ouest des montagnes --

Le capitaine des pirates avançait joyeusement en tête du groupe, suivi par la navigatrice, l'archéologue et le médécin de l'équipage, qui veillaient toujours à inspecter s'il n'y avait pas d'autres diamants dans les horizons. Quoique l'archéologue déployait des yeux tout autour, ils ne trouvèrent que peu de diamants, comme si quelqu'un s'en était déjà emparé, ou qu'ils n'en "tombaient" que rarement du haut des montagnes.

-Encore un !

-Pas mal non plus celui-là !

Alors que la navigatrice s'emparait du joyau, un cri strident retentissa.

-C'était la voix de Pipo non ?

-On dirait.

-On devrait aller voir, peut-être que c'est du sérieux.

--- ??? : Versant Est des montagnes --

-Il m'a surpris ce clébard.

-Yohohoho ! On dirait qu'il avait faim.

-C'est bête que les diamants ne soient pas comestibles.

-Hep, je sais pas s'il a faim ou non mais il m'a tout l'air d'être un chien dressé.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il a un collier.

-Uuuh...Cette île me fait vraiment trop peur ! Partons tout de suite !

-Yohohoho ! On dirait que cette île est habitée !

-Peut-être qu'on nous a pris pour des brigands.

-En même temps, nous sommes des pirates.

Alors que le groupe continuait à discuter, un mystérieux individu sortit des bois et les interpella.

-Hé ! C'est vous qui avez calmé le chien ?

-Hein ? Ouais, c'est bien nous.

-Ah ! C'est vrai qu'il m'a surpris ce chien, je dois dire qu'il fut coriace...

-Merci beaucoup ! Il était devenu enragé car je lui avait donné par mégarde du poisson dans son repas, alors qu'il déteste cela !

-Ce fut surtout au moment où il bondit sur moi pour me mordre où mon coeur palpitait d'excitation...

-Yohohoho ! Êtes-vous le seul à habiter ici ?

-Ouuh...Un...squelette ?...Euh...Je ne suis pas seul mais nous ne sommes pas bien nombreux...

-Je lui ai alors donné un fulgurant coup de poing dans sa machôire, ce qui le mit K.O. directement...

-Tu pourrais nous y conduire ? On aimerait bien apprendre davantage de cette île.

-Bien entendu, suivez-moi.

-Avant de lui dire : « Sais-tu comment on m'appelle petit toutou ? Capitaine...Pipo ! »

-Sandy ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Hein ? Oh tu t'es inquiétée pour moi Nami-chériiie ?

-Pourquoi as-tu crié comme ça Pipo ?

-Euh...

-Un chien nous a attaqué.

-Un chien ? Quel chien ?

-Celui qui "dort" par terre, là.

-Ah ouais, il est pas si gros que ça ce chien.

-Et qui êtes vous vous ?

-Ah, je suis le maître de ce chien, il a échappé à mon contrôle, je m'en excuse...

-Bah personne n'est blessé, c'est l'essentiel.

-Venez, je vais vous conduire à mon humble demeure.

-On laisse le chien là ?

-Ne vous en faites pas, il sait où se trouve la maison.

Les pirates suivirent alors ce mystérieux autochtone de l'île. Celui-ci était un peu plus grand que Luffy. Il avait des cheveux rouge vif, portait des lunettes de soleil et avait des habits décontractés. Il avait un sac dans son dos qui semblait contenir quelque chose de lourd.

Après quelques instants de marche, le groupe arriva devant une modeste maison en bois qui ne montrait rien de l'intérieur, les fenêtres étant barricadées. Le mystérieux homme leur ouvrit la porte, qui était une grille vue de l'intérieur, et leur fit signe d'entrer avant lui. Cela suscita quelques suspictions de la part de la navigatrice, de l'archéologue et du cuisinier, mais il préférèrent ne rien dire pour ne pas le froisser.

Aussitôt que l'équipage pirate était entré, l'homme ferma la porte et la verrouilla.

-Héé ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi nous enfermes-tu ?

-Aucune question ne sera répondue. Contentez-vous de subir votre sort.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Que va-t-il nous arriver ?

-Vous serez envoyés au fond de l'océan.

-...!?

-- Thousand Sunny --

Zoro examina attentivement la gouvernail, et constata qu'un drôle de module était placé dessus. Il le soupçonna être une bombe, qui s'activerait au moindre mouvement du gouvernail. Il le sentait, les ennuis arrivent. Maintenant que le gouvernail est miné, le Sunny ne pourra être dirigé. Il fallait donc désamorcer cette bombe. Il décida d'abord d'en parler avec ses compagnons, sinon ils risquaient de faire sauter le navire. Le bretteur sauta de la vigie, et se mit en route, armé de ses trois sabres.


	3. Chapitre 3 : La fille de la lune

**_Mot de l'auteur :_** Les étoiles sont des usines à atomes, qui sont la base de ce qui nous compose. Doit-on donc en déduire que nous sommes de la poussière d'étoiles ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chapitre 3 : La fille de la lune**-----------------------------------------------------------------

-- ??? : Maison en bois --

-Hé ho ! C'est une blague ?

Le mystérieux homme aux cheveux rouges ne répondit pas, et sortit de son sac une fusée de signalisation. Il tira avec celle-ci en direction du haut de la montagne. La fusée émit une vive lumière lorsqu'elle atteignit le sommet.

-A quoi tu joues ?

-Rien. Au revoir.

-Ce n'est pas une simple baraque qui va nous arrêter !

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, Luffy décocha son poing sur la porte.

Son bras ne s'allongea pas.

-Hein ?

Sandy défonça les murs de la maison. Ceux-ci volèrent en éclats, pour dévoiler des barreaux.

Une cage.

-Du granit marin ?

-C'est comme chez Crocodile...

-Vous perdez votre temps, le granit marin est aussi solide que du diamant...

Franky pointa son bras-mitrailleuse vers sa direction.

-Libère-nous, ou tu te prends une bastos dans la tête.

-Allons, ce n'est pas en me tuant que tu pourras sortir d'ici.

-Que tu crois.

Avant que Franky n'ait pu tirer, le mystérieux individu courut vers les bois. Abrité par cette muraille naturelle, il disparut sans que Franky n'ait pu passer à l'acte.

-Tss...

-On fait comment maintenant ?

-Notre seul espoir est Zoro non ?

-Ce légume ? Il est sûrement en train de roupiller !

-Peut-être qu'il a averti ses compagnons pour qu'ils viennent nous régler notre compte ensemble. Vu qu'après tout, nous sommes des pirates...

-Yohohoho ! Je suis sur le qui-vive ! Ah ! Mais je suis déjà mort ! Squeleton Joke ! Yohohohoho !

-Comment peux-tu être aussi décontracté dans un moment aussi critique ?

-- ??? : Forêt --

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce rocher quelque part...

Zoro tournait en rond depuis une demi-heure. Se fiant à son sens d'orientation infaillible, il cherchait ses compagnons afin de les alerter de la situation.

-Ils doivent encore s'être perdus...

Il se décida à retourner au Sunny. Peut-être qu'ils sont revenus après tout. Et braqua vers le nord, en pensant aller vers le sud.

-- ??? : ??? --

L'homme aux cheveux rouges entra dans une bâtisse et interpella la silhouette qui s'y trouvait.

-Alors, de retour ?

-Oui, tu peux leur envoyer Sren maintenant.

-Pour l'instant, Sren et les autres sont en train de réparer le moteur. Tu sais bien que tu devais les éliminer dès qu'ils sont enfermés dans leur cage.

-Non merci, l'un d'entre eux est un cyborg.

-Froussard.

-Occupe-t'en toi-même plutôt.

-Très bien, mais toi tu vas aider aux réparations.

-Compris, je préfère ça.

Aussitôt dit, il s'en alla. La silhouette se leva, prit des jumelles dans un tiroir et quitta également l'abritation. Elle se mit à scruter en direction de la cage où se trouvait les pirates.

-- ??? : Cage --

-J'ai faim...

-On a rien amené à manger, pour avoir le plus de place possible pour les diamants...

-Qu'est-ce que fabrique ce crétin de Zoro ?

-Ha ! Cette cervelle de gazon doit est en train de roupiller, ou alors il s'est paumé dans l'île !

-Aucun membre fiable dans cet équipage d'andouilles...

-Qui c'est que tu traites de cervelle de gazon ?!

Zoro sortit des bois, visiblement mécontent, sans doute à cause de la remarque du cuisinier. Il avait sa mine renfrognée habituelle et portait ses trois sabres. Le reste de l'équipage affichait une mine qui était à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et la stupéfaction.

-Que...Que fais-tu là ?

-Et vous, que faites-vous dans cette cage ?

-On s'est faits piéger, comme tu peux le constater.

-Pff...On peux pas vous lacher dix minutes.

-Dépêche-toi de nous libérer !

-C'est du granit marin cette cage ?

-En effet, ça risque d'être ardu.

Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient à un moyen de sortir de cette cage, un bruit de mouvement de feuilles se fit entendre dans les bois. Le bretteur l'entendit et bondit sur la probable créature qui les espionnait.

Une silhouette tentait de semer le chasseur de pirates, mais celui-ci était plus rapide, et la rattrapa sans peine, il dégaina un sabre, aggripa avec l'autre main le fuyard, et plaça le sabre sous la gorge, ce qui eut pour effet de le paralyser.

L'homme aux cheveux verts retourna vers la cage, une main empoignant les deux bras du fuyard, l'autre tenant un sabre sous sa gorge, et le poussait devant lui.

-Hé Zoro, qu'est-ce qui... ?

-Est-ce que c'est elle qui vous a piégés ?

-Hein ?

Elle avait de longs cheveux rouge vif, attachés derrière son dos, un regard à la fois doux et sévère, il n'y avait pas de maquillage sur son visage, mais sa beauté naturelle était éblouissante. Elle portait un pantalon et un T-shirt, ainsi que deux colliers et des boucles d'oreilles. Elle portait un sac à dos et à sa ceinture pendait un poignard.

L'unique oeil visible de Sandy s'était bizarrement métamorphosé en un coeur, et il virevoltait dans la cage, bousculant au passage les autres membres de l'équipage (Sauf les filles).

-Excusez ce rustre sans cervelle chère demoiselle ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas été blessée par cette brute ? Il ne vous a pas trop effrayée ? Il n'a pas de manières vous savez ?

-Hé là ! Crétin de blondinet ! Elle est peut-être une ennemie !

-Uuh...Lachez-moi !

-Pour que tu te fasses la malle ?

-Hé Zoro, ce n'est pas elle qui nous a enfermés dans cette cage.

-Elle est peut-être une complice...

-Lachez-moi ! Je...Je vous donnerai la clé de la cage !

-Tu es donc bien une complice !

-Zoro ! Elle vient peut-être tout simplement du même village !

Le bretteur hésita, puis se décida à la relacher. Nami s'adressa à l'inconnue sur un ton amical.

-Je comprends que tu aies peur de nous, mais nous n'avons pas de mauvaises intentions. Peux-tu nous libérer ?

-Si tu n'acceptes pas, je n'ai qu'à m'emparer moi-même de la clé, sur ta dépouille.

-ZORO !

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un cactus ! Attends que je sorte de cette cage ! Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières !

-J'ai faim...

-Ca te va bien de rester dans cette cage en tout cas, tête de fromage.

-Hé toi ! Dépêche-toi de nous sortir ! J'ai une crise subite de Je-ne-resterai-pas-plus-longtemps-dans-cette-cage !

-Ne fais pas attention à ces clowns. Alors, veux-tu nous ouvrir ?

La jeune fille acquiesa. Elle sortit une clé de son sac et libéra les pirates.

-Comment as-tu cette clé au fait ?

-Peut-être que tous les villageois en ont une...

-Ah, c'est possible ça !

-Il y a un village par ici ?

-Euh...

-N'aie pas peur, je comprends que vous craigniez les pirates, mais nous n'avons pas de mauvaises intentions.

-T'as plutôt envie de ramasser d'autres diamants, hein ?

-Tais-toi toi !

-Hum...Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Uh ? Ben vas-y.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Nous ? Bah on se dirigeait vers l'île des hommes-poissons quand cette île nous est rentrée dedans.

-Mais pourquoi avez-vous accosté ?

-Pour les trésors !

-Pour l'aventure !

-J'avais pas envie d'accoster !

-Vous voulez vraiment aller à mon...Village ?

-Bah, si ça ne te dérange pas. Mais si tu ne peux pas, c'est pas grave !

-Nous ne comptons pas rester ici longtemps de toutes manières. Nous ne connaissons pas la durée nécessaire pour que le Log Pose se recharge.

-Vous...Êtes-vous réellement des pirates ?

-Ouaip. Je serai le seigneur des pirates !

Elle écarqulla des yeux en dévisageant Luffy., puis elle éclata de rire..

-Ha ha...Tu es drôle toi !

-Disons qu'il n'est pas un pirate ordinaire. Moi-même j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai accepté d'embarquer dans cet équipage d'andouilles.

-Douce demoiselle, vous feriez de moi le plus heureux des hommes si je puis connaître votre nom.

-Et voilà qu'il recommence, ce cuistot écervelé.

-Ne faites pas attention à ce rustre : Il souffre d'un complexe des cheveux.

-Et lui, des sourcils. Même qu'il se les frise exprès. N'empêche que ça correspond pas mal à une queue de porc !

-Tu peux répèter ça le melon ?!

-Sourcils de queue de porc !

Devant l'hilarité générale, les deux pires amis se remirent à se bagarrer. L'inconnue se remit à rire. Elle avait acquis une certitude : Cet équipage est aux antipodes des autres pirates. Alors que la plupart commentent des atrocités et des ravages, ceux-ci paraissaient amicaux, insouciants et dénués de mauvaises intentions.

-Yohohoho ! Jeune fille, pourriez-vous me montrer votre culotte ?

-Uuh ?

-Hé là ! Tas d'os pervers ! Comment c'est que tu t'adresses aux femmes toi ?

-Tu devrais plutôt retourner à ton village plutôt que de te laisser distraire par ces clowns. On doit s'inquiéter pour toi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne tenterons pas de te suivre.

La fille aux cheveux rouges les dévisagèrent, puis se décida à leur faire confiance, et elle se dirigea vers la forêt.

-Attendez gente demoiselle ! Pourriez-vous me faire la faveur de me communiquer votre nom ?

-T'es vraiment un cas désespéré toi...

-Parle pour ton sens de direction.

-Evite de prêter attention à ces guignols. Tu veux bien nous donner ton nom ? A ce propos, je suis Nami, la navigatrice de l'équipage. Heureuse de te faire connaissance.

-Je...

-Erotomane !

-Légume !

-Et c'est alors que j'ai dompté tous les tigres de ce monde...

-WAOH !

-Taisez-vous tous !!

L'inconnue se mit subitement à décamper.

-Je suis Selene Yeager ! Et je vous en prie, quittez cette île le plus rapidement possible !

Et elle disparut.


End file.
